


this kiss

by Noctstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, clubbing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctstar/pseuds/Noctstar
Summary: i wanted to make something happy and colorful when listening to carly rae jepson.





	this kiss

Noct was feeling antsy and stifled, and Iggy was busy. So, he got all dolled up to go dancing. Yes. He had moves. When he went to the hottest gay bar in Lucis, he went by Rev and was the life of the party. He would always deck himself out in glitter Luna had gotten him, and wing his liner higher than the astrals. Maybe the huge smile on his face was part of the charm that kept anyone from questioning who he was, other than "Wow, that boy is Cute." 

Psyching himself on the way there, adjusting his booty shorts and sheer royal blue thigh highs, Noct took a deep breathe and put on a real smile. He bumped his hip into the bouncers' side as he slid him some cash and was patted down. He winked as his ID was checked - well, some people knew who he was. Tipping a cute dancer as he downed a fruity shot, he deviously slid the glass across the counter to the bartend as he sauntered to the middle of the first dance floor. It was a little earlier in the night than he usually went out, but he was down to just feel the music pulsing through his body for a few songs. He was so into it he didn't hear the murmurs of "he's so mesmerizing" and the like being said in awed tones around him. He just loved letting his body feel free, the adrenaline and happiness keeping the couple times his knee would lock up from cutting his mood. He'd play up those moments with an arc back or walk around the room, his gaze like hot lasers on all the gazes on him. 

Once he was getting a bit tired, he let himself just roam the crowd. The most talent paid dancer was doing super cool arm movements, and Noct skipped up to him and followed along for a bit. The dancer had on a ripped yellow arm band with glitter and laces trailing, and Noct thought the idea was definitely next on his try list. Accentuating the wrists? Always sexy. 

Boom. A syrupy sweet pop song came on and Noct was hit in the heart with an intense longing for the cutesy fantasies of his dreams. And then there he was: the happiest, sunniest, cutest most adorable boy Noct had ever seen: in white shorts tighter than his own, rainbow thigh highs and glittery rings that might have been diy ring pops; mint green glasses and like ten candy chain necklaces... this boy was summer love personified and could dance to match Noct. Holy shit. Noct was gone, and if the look on sunshine's face was any indication, he was too.

Blondie slowly wrapped his arms around Noct, gauging his face to see if that was okay. Noct's cheek burned up, and blondie's childish smile turned into a devilish smirk. Oh boy. Noct was gonna swoon. Blondie pulled their waists into each other, and they both let out a gasp. They were smiling into each others' eyes and gyrating their hips to the beat. Everything else seemed to fade away into glitter around them as their pulses sped up and Noct could feel his face lighting up and his soul expanding.


End file.
